1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display panel and a manufacturing method for manufacturing the liquid crystal display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
At present, many liquid crystal display panels or liquid crystal optical assemblies include alignment films. If a substrate is covered by an alignment film, a process of rubbing follows to more orderly arrange and align the liquid crystals, such that a desirable display mode is achieved.
However, force exerted during rubbing is difficult to normalize, possibly causing thickness of the alignment film to be non-uniform. The result is occurrence of mura.